


Whirlpools②

by B7A



Category: scoutxmeiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7A/pseuds/B7A
Summary: — -大概当初我未懂得顾忌





	Whirlpools②

-大概当初我未懂得顾忌

以一种谦卑的姿态，田野低头放下见底的酒杯，然后仰起头望向了李汭燦。李汭燦的眉头微微蹙起，眼神藏在镜片下让田野捉摸不透；他摆着一种韩国男人喝酒时特有的姿态，却又不尽相同——带着其他人所没有的内敛、羞涩，年复一年未曾改变的习惯让他张开嘴，干燥却红艳的两瓣唇摆出一个圆形，舌头在田野看不见的低头轻轻舔过牙床。  
田野听见自己因为酒精而软弱的声线说：“我喜欢你，李汭燦。”  
是来自深海塞壬般的歌声，飘渺地从遥远的地方传来；田野仰望着一度、依然亲密无间的队友，闭上眼睛像在虚无里抓住一柄剑般抓住了李汭燦：“你喜欢我的吧？”酒精倾泻入杯子的刹那，旋出带着泡沫的细小漩涡；横冲直撞的气流在狭窄的杯壁间逃窜，宛如过往太过耀眼的阳光下飞舞的尘埃，跳着滑稽的舞蹈刻下时光的泡沫。  
他复又睁开眼，刺眼的灯光闯入他的世界。他听到李汭燦叹了口气，牵过千百万次的那只手带着脆弱的温柔抚摸上自己的眼睛，颤抖的睫毛在温热的手心留下无人知晓的路途。  
“March，March。”田野环住李汭燦的脖子，反复地小声呢喃最开始的称呼——你是喜欢我的吧？——他小心翼翼从记忆的夹缝里翻出往事。  
被询问的直播间，蹩脚的英文沟通。记忆里李汭燦柔软的手很用力地捏自己的手臂，站着把脸从高处探过来看自己，附赠的鼻息是沙漠的阳光，干燥却温暖得灼热。  
他听到李汭燦的回答像拼命握紧也无法阻止的流沙从自己的手中流逝，粗糙地刮过自己的肌肤，却依旧干燥，依旧温暖到灼热。那是一种痛楚的甜蜜，他听到李汭燦的叹息与回答。  
李汭燦说：“好。”

田野感受到自己在被占有，男朋友柔软的手很用力地捏住自己的腰，带着激烈却克制的情欲进入自己。他的伪装被肌肤之亲隐秘地剥落，不安如木屑细碎地落入现世。田野吃力地扭头，薄汗爬上他的额头，摘下眼镜后亮晶晶的瞳孔被雾气所遮挡，朦胧而无助。李汭燦看了他一眼，停下动作凑过来吻他，企图抚慰他。一个滚烫的吻，滚烫如熨烫衬衫褶皱的蒸汽，却静默如烟。  
他在蒸腾——田野想。他闭上疲惫的双眼，黑暗吞没了他，又唤醒了他的知觉。黑暗的世界里，自己的喘息如同玻璃落下来碎裂在沉闷的地板上，他胡乱伸出的手被李汭燦抓住。  
李汭燦很温柔地亲他粘腻的下巴：“Meiko。”  
于是他融化在了沙粒中。他意识到田野喜欢李汭燦。他悄悄睁开眼望了李汭燦一眼，然后又望了一眼。他微妙地恐惧，因而颤抖。只要李汭燦给他一点点爱，一点点的温存，他几乎确信自己就能孤注一掷，将自己脆弱的心脏、自己苍白的灵魂统统回报过去。  
蒙太奇式的快感如浮光掠影，割裂了田野。他从黑暗中寻找到那些被遗忘的梦境，他的不安，他的渴望，他的刻薄和妒忌，他的欲拒还迎，他的得寸进尺，他的工于心计与卑躬屈膝。

李汭燦赤裸着坐在床沿。身体内的血管如同玫瑰带刺的根茎，田野轻轻地从背后抱住他，将自己仍然汗津津的额头贴近他脖颈处的脉搏，因为性而变得红艳的胸膛贴上他线条并不优美的脊背，肩胛骨左右不一地突起，宛如残缺快要破碎的翅膀。  
但李汭燦仍然是灼热的，在如旧麻绳捻进身躯般钝痛的沉默里田野吻过李汭燦的耳后。他浅浅地笑，闭上眼睛。那些孤立的欢愉渐次浮现在暗处，被黯淡的光晕包裹住，然后消失殆尽。只剩下空气中飘荡的尘埃恋恋不忘，令爱与痛历历在目。  
同等清晰。

田野听见自己柔软的声线：“你喜欢我的吧？”

-fin-


End file.
